


A Valkyria love of Three

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Romance, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -Loosely adapted from the fic 'A Valkyria's Redemption'Instead of sacrificing herself for Prince Maximilian Selvaria Bles went down a different path and ended up befriending Squad Seven. After aiding her friend Jaeger in retaking his homeland she now lives in the town of Bruhl to fulfill a promise to Alicia Melchiott. She and Welkin give her a place to stay and allow her to work as a baker for her new start in life. Seeking to find meaning and rediscover the joys of independence she struggles because of her lifelong servitude to the prince continues to haunt her. She cannot truly enjoy anything completely until Welkin proposes a crazy idea in getting her to really be 'free'.One night all three of them embark in a romantic and very carnal threesome with the purpose of rejuvenating Selvaria's feeling of love and hope. Falling in love with both of them a magical night ensues leaving both women naked in bed with the oddball man.





	A Valkyria love of Three

  
  
  
  


**A Valkyria Love of Three**

**Loosely based on the fic ‘A Valkyria’s Redemption’**

**For Miner249er**

**By Azure**

  
  


********

 

**Chapter One- Acclimation and Acceptance**

 

*******

 

Standing in front of the main building in which Alicia had started her bakery was Selvaria Bles; former right-hand of the late Prince Maximilian and Valkyria descendant with a history of blood behind her. Normally there'd have been a colder look on her beautiful face, as it was her default appearance for years when serving under him in the military, but since the war had ended and her assistance to Jaeger had come to a close it had long faded. Instead, there was a look of mild intrigue and wonder on her face as she stood in front of Alicia’s bakery here in the small town of Bruhl. Selvaria was feeling unusually anxious about taking this step and being inside this town, it wasn’t that long ago their sides were at war over resources and many of her men had come here to occupy the town. Now here she was as a non-combatant trying to make a new start as per her promise to Alicia a little while back. In addition she was here in search of meaning in life, one without conflict,without Valkyria, Imperials, or maniacal Princes manipulating her loyalty. Needless to say she was just a little bit nervous about being here. 

“I’m finally here now, ready to fulfill my promise to Alicia and come work as a Baker for her.” She stated aloud to herself and thought back to when she finally left Jaeger’s side as an ally and friend in the newly re-established kingdom of Fhirald. 

She was happy for him to have finally taken his home back. With the Prince dead and his plans to create superweapons in the form of the Valkyria sacred power much of the Empire was having difficulty keeping themselves rooted in many places. They saw no reason to keep troops and occupation there in that kingdom, as well as Gallia, and Jaeger couldn’t be happier that they were gone.

After that long tenure she found herself here ready to make a new start.

‘I’d never thought I’d leap into normalcy like this, instead I pictured continuing a military career until death.’ She thought to herself while wearing a simplistic outfit made out of a tight pair of ladies jeans, high-heel shoes, and tight-fitting long sleeve shirt. Her hair was draped elegantly down her body like always, it’s luminescent blue sheen captured the eyes of many around her for it was an unusual sight. 

‘If only I brought a friend here with me to experience this together.’ She thought when an image of the Prince go through her mind. She winced in surprise then frowned in sadness when she remembered all the loyal subordinates she had under her command, particularly Karl. 

A wave sadness went through her when she thought of him and how he had died fighting for her in defiance of Prince Maximilian. This was around the time the prince’s ambitions became that much closer to a terrifying reality. The Marmota, a weapon of devastating destruction that sought to imitate the power of the Valkyria themselves. It was one of the main reasons, perhaps the only reason, the Prince ever cared one bit about Selvaria in the first place.

‘Power...that’s what it all boiled down to with that man.’ She thought feeling her lips quivering with tears about to come out of her eyes. ‘For years, nay, all my life I’ve served him and yet I was nothing more than a pawn for him to throw away. All because I was just a Valkyria, not a human or a fragile girl in need of someone to hold when I thought I had nothing else.’ 

Thankfully her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the bakery opened and Alicia’s bright and smiling face greeted with a spirited smile.

“Oh hey! Selvaria! You’re finally here! Come inside.” Alicia Melchiott greeted stunning the silver-haired woman out of her trance. She awakened to the reality that her friend was there pulling on her hands getting her into the small building behind them.

“Yes, it is good to see you too, Alicia.” Selvaria greeted back snapping out of her trance and seeing the bright smile on the brunette’s face as she led her into the bakery building. All around her she saw various pastries and forms of bread that looked well-made and delicious, even she can admit that. This brought a small smile to her face as Alicia pulled her into the living room in the back where they saw Welkin there sketching another drawing of wildlife he happened to see earlier.

“You finally made it, glad to have you here. I take it Mister Jaeger was successful in his goals then?” Welkin asked with his usual friendly face and Selvaria nodded to them with a soft smile of her own before sitting down on a couch across from him.

“Yes, it took some doing on our end, but our strength was absolute and the Empire had no other reason to stay in Gallia after the Prince’s crimes were exposed. They pulled out and are likely never coming back.” She stated with confidence as Alicia plopped herself down next to her boyfriend locking hands and sharing a smile of relief.

Selvaria wondered what that feeling was like, she couldn’t help but envy them.

“That’s great to hear, we were hoping he would take his homeland back from them. Jaeger is a good man, we hope the best for him.” Welkin added until Alicia spoke up.

“So now that you’re here you’ll be living with us in the guest room. Hope that’s to your liking.” Alicia stated with a bit of hopefulness and saw Selvaria nodding back in appreciation with a small smile.

“It is more than enough, thank you, both of you, for doing this for me. I know we had been enemies in the past and I….had slain many of Gallia’s soldiers during the war. I don't think I deserve this, but thank you both for giving me this second chance. I am indebted to you.” Selvaria humbly bowed her head.

“You’re welcome, Selvaria, but you don't need to be so formal with us. We’re friends after all.”  Alicia stated before going over and picking up Selvaria’s hand to lead her upstairs to the guest room. “Here, let me show you to your room. We think you’ll like it here.” 

“Of course.” Selvaria said softly as she was led up to her room carrying her luggage of clothing and necessities.

Welkin looked up at them and wondered if a hardened soldier like her can really adjust to the peaceful life of a village baker.

‘I trust Alicia, but Selvaria still seems too stiff and formal for the simpler things. That and I think her attachments to the late Prince might be haunting her. What can we do to help though?’ Welkin thought holding his chin in thought and confidently admiring Selvaria's voluptuous form through her tight clothing.

*********

As the week went by Selvaria getting accustomed to the place proceeded along smoothly, she knew where everything was at this point including the supplies, dough, and cleaning supplies. She even mastered the art of baking without having to burn down the kitchen, after a few times that is. With Alicia’s help and Welkin’s tutelage she became an expert in no time at all and spent most days either baking for the shop or cooking dinner for all three of them. It was becoming a more peaceful life, a happy one at that, but something was still nagging inside of Selvaria that she just could not get her mind off of. 

“Selvaria, this bread is delicious! I don't think you’ve told us what this recipe is called yet.” Welkin stated excitedly as he took another bite of the freshly baked bread buns she made earlier. Even Alicia was impressed by her talent at the art and savored the sweet taste of this new flavor. 

She stood over by a stove wearing a long white apron over a simple white sundress, she was wearing a smug grin when she told the two of them what she called her invention.

“Honey loaf bread, I came up with it as a makeshift recipe during my earlier days at the facility me and Alicia grew up in.” She answered honestly making Alicia bolt up from the table in utter surprise.

“You’ve recovered more memories? I still can’t recall anything that went on there outside of the memories I had of meeting you. Lucky!” She gushed and Selvaria did something she never saw herself doing; she laughed heartily.

This stunned both Welkin and Alicia making them look at each other in slight confusion. For as kind and as docile as Selvaria was ever since her arrival here she had never actually laughed in pure merriment before. Slowly her laugh died down and she noticed the couple looking at her utterly baffled by her reaction. This made her feel a little embarrassed.

“What?” She asked in complete surprise at their reactions then turned away focusing back on the oven while wearing a blush on her face.

“N-nothing, it’s just...we’ve never heard you laugh like that before. It’s an unexpected surprise, but a welcome one nonetheless. You’re usually always so serious sometimes.” Welkin answered and Alicia nodded in agreement.

Selvaria blushed and cleared her throat before bashfully rubbing the side of her cheek with just her finger. She just now realized she had never acted this ‘human’ for a change among her peers. She was always just a resolute and impassive soldier that rarely ever showed emotion.  While she was contemplating this development Alicia got up quietly and went over behind Selvaria, her fingers arched ready to tickle the woman to further expose her to the rarity of laughter.Unfortunately, Selvaria’s keen senses alerted her to the girls presence and quickly she grabbed a hardened loaf of bread from the counter and brought it up to wave in front of Alicia’s face like a lance. 

“Eeh?!” Alicia yelped in surprise as Selvaria held it there at the ready, her face practically said; ‘Let’s Duel if you’re brave enough.’

“Oh ho, you want to fight? Let’s do it!” Alicia said feeling the sense of mischief and fun arrive as she grabbed another hard loaf of bread from the counter and crossed ‘blades’ with Selvaria Bles. 

The taller woman smirked and began lightly swinging her bread loaf at Alicia’s forcing her to parry and keeping her on the defensive. Welkin sat back and watched as the two started duking it out right in the living room-to-Kitchen archway using hardened bread loafs as weapons. It was the most amusing thing he’s seen that wasn’t directly involved in natural wildlife.

‘This is oddly more entertaining more than seeing a rare breed of fish or insect.’ He noted as the women became more furious with their slashes hitting and parrying each other’s bread rolls like they were swords made out of….well...bread. Crumbs were flying everywhere and the fight became more intense as they each started leaping around the place using their Valkyria enhanced bodies for agility. 

‘I hope neither of them activate their Valkyria modes while doing this. Should I be worried they’ll destroy the living room?’ Welkin thought to himself watching as both of them had smiles on their faces while they dueled.

The night went on and the two settled into a draw leaving both women collapsed along the wooden floor of the living room panting like they ran for miles. Welkin was tasked with taking care of the bakery and its customers while the two recuperated. All of this happened while Selvaria touched her face noticing she was having a brighter smile on it now. Her eyes quivered with shock as she realized she was now legitimately smiling out of happiness for the first time in what feels like forever ago. Normally she wore such masks when on duty or pretending to be cordial as part of a formal assignment. 

‘I’m actually…..smiling. This is so strange. Maybe it was because I was so used to being a soldier that I stopped focusing on positive feelings?’ She guessed touching her face in disbelief. She knew the truth, she was only really ‘happy’ when faithfully serving Maximilian, but even back then she was blind to the man’s dark nature. Everything she believed about herself and what she meant to him was a lie, even the feeling of happiness that died inside her the day he told her to kill herself for him. 

She had thought she meant more, thought she was special to him and held a place in his heart, but she couldn’t have been more wrong. Once the war took certain turns like Alicia’s awakening and the completion of the superweapon Prince Maximilian began to show his true colors. A nature that he kept behind a stoic calculating mask, one that simply sought power to lord over all others including his royal family that thought so little of him. It was only after hearing some of Jaeger’s wisdom and experiencing life with Squad Seven she saw that he really was just a cold and heartless monster of a prince that threw away people that served him faithfully.

She squeezed her eyes shut hoping to focus her mind on simple life here with the happy couple rather than him again. Letting out a sigh she got up from the floor and looked over to Alicia laying on the floor snoozing after that bread on bread brawl they head earlier. Selvaria smiled coyly and bent down to pick her up and carry the sleeping girl upstairs over to her bedroom.

After laying her down on the bed she went back downstairs to see Welkin working diligently at baking the goods and serving the customers. She smiled softly at this and recalled the feeling of ‘belonging’ with the couple. Part of her never thought she’d see more of this outside of her servitude to Maximillian. Part of her felt like….that maybe she truly loved the both of them, enjoyed having them around, being able to help with baking and serving the guests.

For once in her life Selvaria felt….happy.

Walking over to the kitchen she joined Welkin in running the store, he thanked her with a great sigh of relief for he was spent managing things while the two of them were KO’d from their duel earlier. Selvaria ran the counter with a smile, served many townsfolk their bread and pastries, and occasionally smiled whenever a little girl complimented her on how pretty she was. These were the simple things, the human things that she missed out on for so long.

“Thank you and come again.” She waved with a gentle voice at the last batch of customers before Welkin locked the door for closing time.

“That was quite a lunch rush, you managed yourself really well, Selvaria.” He complimented as he flipped the sign saying ‘closed’ and walked back over to her. “Is Alicia out from that bread brawl you two had?”

“She is, I carried her upstairs to your bed. I didn’t think such a fight would wear her out.” She answered chuckling slightly. 

Selvaria blushed a little bit when looking at Welkin up close once they sat down together. Despite his quirks and odd nature she actually found him rather fetching as a male and with an endearing smile that complimented Alicia’s. On top of that,his time in squad seven’s military did a decent job sculpting his body. 

Selvaria was surprised by her own thought processes at this moment, in her old soldier days she never once had inklings for sexual intimacy with anyone, ever. Her only thoughts were of serving her Prince,but now things have changed indefinitely.

‘I wonder if Alicia would hate that I am visualizing her boyfriend this way.’ Selvaria wondered as she and Welkin cleaned up the shop and headed upstairs for a shower before bedtime. 

She watched from an open doorway as he took off Alicia’s shoes and removed her treasured bandana before pulling the covers up over her body. Selvaria truly did cherish such small manners of human affection and kindness. When he get into the covers with her she took that as her cue to retreat to her room. She laid down on her own bed wondering if she can truly adjust to this peaceful life she’s living now. 

The Empire ceased its attack on Gallia for the time being, maybe indefinitely, ever since the late Prince’s exploits came to light. Other nations were no longer supporting it and peace talks started becoming a constant to prevent others from attacking it. Sighing she relaxed herself and emptied her thoughts of a world no longer her own. Taking off her bathrobe and becoming naked she pulled open the covers and got into bed. She then turned her head onto the side of the pillow she saw one of her few treasured items resting them on her dress; the blue rose Selvaria. The flower the prince used to give her the name she wore.

‘It is hard to let go really, despite his dark unjustly nature I still owed part of my life to him. Is it even possible to move on anymore? Or am I doomed to constantly dwell on the Prince I once served with all my being?’ She thought feeling crestfallen and surrendering her eyes to the peace of slumber.

Back over in Alicia’s and Welkin’s room the brunette girl stirred in her sleep and awoke to find that her boyfriend looking up into the ceiling with wide-awake eyes pondering something. 

“Welkin? What are you thinking about?” Alicia quietly asked in a sweet quiet voice that made him turn his head her way with a soft smile.

“Selvaria, and how she is acting more reserved than she lets on. You picked up on it too, didn’t you?” 

Alicia nodded with a slight frown and averted her gaze. 

“Yeah, when we’re fighting earlier I saw that she was happy cutting loose and letting out her battle instincts like before. I could tell it helped keep her mind off of Maximilian and her former life, but we can’t keep doing it. She needs to really feel the joy of living normally, to just be happy without needing to belong to someone that orders her around. I know it’s hard for her to let go of something like that, but we have to do something for her, Welkin. She hasn’t really ‘joined’ us yet.” Alicia explained making him nod softly as she reached her hands over to chest.

“I think I have an idea, a pretty crazy one too.” Welkin suggested with a blush of embarrassment while scratching the side of his face.

“What is it?” Alicia asked with innocent curiosity before he leaned up to cuddle next to her and whisper it in her ear. 

Her face became much redder than her bandanna when he spoke of his plan to help Selvaria adjust completely.

“Are you serious?!” She whispered back vehemently as she turned her head back to him.

Welkin was not perturbed in the slightest and nodded in affirmation.

“I’ve seen it among mammals and insects, granted it’s not a fair comparison, but I think this is for the best. Selvaria needs to really feel love physically so she can really get attached to us and let go of Maximilian completely.” Welkin explained and Alicia nodded slowly in understanding still grasping at the concept.

Truthfully to her it made no sense, not a lot of Welkin’s explanations and methods ever did, but she did feel like Selvaria needed a certain kind of push in order to move forward. When they battled earlier she felt as though it was still hanging over her head, and she knew from crossing ‘blades’ that she felt like she hasn’t really experienced unconditional love from person to person yet. Only praise from master to subordinate. This idea may seem extreme, if not downright bizarre, but Alicia’s thoughts synchronized with Welkin on this one. 

“Alright, w-we’ll do this. Let’s make plans to close the shop tomorrow night and...invite Selvaria to our  room when she’s not busy.” Alicia whispered back to her boyfriend nodding in understanding before leaning in to kiss him on the lips and stay like that until they fell asleep.

*********

Later the next day….

It was springtime in the small comfy town of Bruhl and Selvaria was busy kneading the dough for the next batch of pastries. She knew Alicia was up front tending to the people and the cash register, she hadn't seen Welkin around all day and assumed he was out studying animals again. She shrugged it off and focused back on the task at hand. The hardened Maiden of Silver found the joy in kneading dough to be oddly pleasant and relaxing. A slight smile was on her face as she stroked the roller back and forth along its soft doughy surface, but then she heard Alicia’s voice call out to her from the archway between the kitchen and the storefront.

“Hey Selvaria, we’re closing up shop early tonight. Welkin and I have a homecoming surprise for you upstairs.” Alicia beckoned with a whimsical voice.

“U-um, whatever you have already given me is fine, Alicia.” Selvaria protested with a slight blush on her cheeks. ‘What is going on?’

Selvaria noticed Alicia was acting rather perky and spirited right at this moment, something about it made her look more appealing and attractive. Sure, she didn’t consider herself sexual in many senses but both Welkin and Alicia had an effect on her that had trouble understanding. Selvaria's red eyes also noticed she was wearing a rather cumbersome dress and apron ensemble right now too.

Alicia bounced giddly out from the store and walked over to get behind Selvaria and hold her arms intimately together making the taller woman blush a bit. She wondered what her fellow Valkyria was doing until Alicia suddenly pulled on her right arm leading her away from the kitchen table and up the stairs. Selvaria didn’t protest and simply went along with it, up the steps they went until they reached the bedroom Alicia and Welkin shared.

“Alicia, what is this about?” Selvaria asked seriously as she opened the room revealing the place lit up with elegant light blue candles with an incense of roses. 

She found it elegant and yet still wondered what everything was about till she saw Alicia undo the back of her apron and release her dress with it. The silver maiden felt taken back by this showing and still questions ran through her mind as to her friend’s intentions. Alicia undressed entirely revealing herself to be wearing a red lacy lingerie set covering her beautifully demure body. 

“Alicia?” Selvaria found herself asking feeling stunned by her appearance and admiring her figure as she stood semi-naked before her. 

Alicia’s hips were nearly as slender as her own, her hips were decently wide and modes,t her breasts were full C cups rivaling her own D cups. The lacy lingerie had an artistic beauty to all of it with the strings being rather thin and exotic, her pubic patch could be seen along with her nipples, the former being neatly trimmed to perfection. Alicia stood bashfully before Selvaria with eyes looking to the side with a fierce blush. 

For a moment neither of the two said anything until the door to the bathroom opened up revealing Welkin standing there completely naked.

“Mmh!?” Selvaria really turned red now, sure she had seen some of her soldiers in the showers before but Welkin had them beat in chiseled shape and length of penis. His member hung nicely between his legs at a full ten and a half inches with several more in girth. He was handsome to boot and seeing them like this made Selvaria’s heart begin to thump wildly.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Selvaria let out feeling more and more anxious and excitable. 

Alicia placed her hands squarely on her shoulders to get her to calm down, the smaller girl pulled Selvaria down to sit on top of the bed where she and Welkin began their explanation on what she needed. 

“We believe that the only real way to embrace this peaceful new life, after everything you went through, is let me and Welkin share with you what we feel. Tonight it’s all about you, Selvaria. Time to no longer think about the past and everything in it, just live in the moment.” Alicia stated softly making the woman’s heart thump a mile a minute in pure happiness as she felt the two close in on her.

She nodded in acceptance and felt Alicia lean in to place her lips onto her own for a sweet loving lesbian kiss between Valkyria. Welkin was stunned by the sight of two women making out, Selvaria was slow on kissing his girlfriend back but then started running her hands along Alicia’s shoulders purring as their tongues met in impassioned bliss. Their lips softly sucked and squeezed into each other’s like longtime lovers, occasionally Alicia slipped her tongue into Selvaria’s mouth tasting her and cleaning out her palette using her tongue. The silver maiden hummed wetly inside of Alicia’s mouth as they elegantly made out like lovers.

Both women worked their tongues tenderly back and forth tasting each other in warm wet bliss, Welkin roamed his hands  down Selvaria’s firm pristine-skinned body steadily undoing her clothing. Her apron came undone and draped down off of her shoulders exposing them to his kisses, he leaned down to trail a soft path of nibbles and kisses along her neck making her shudder within Alicia’s mouth.

“Mhhhhh.~” Selvaria moaned hotly as she slurped on Alicia’s tongue. The brunette held her face within her hands deepening her oral invasion and fully tasting the Silver Maiden’s saliva.  

Welkin’s hands reached down her shoulders pulling on the rest of her clothing, but found that she needed to take them off on her own due to their constraints. Thus he settled on sliding his hands underneath her shirt feeling up magnanimous large breasts making her shiver even more. Her nipples became pinched inside of his fingers furthering the sensitive sensation she was feeling as Welkin showed her how good he was with foreplay. Alicia eventually broke off from her lips and started kissing down the front of Selvaria’s neck leaving a trail of soft succulent kisses till she reached her breasts. 

She smirked and admired her large assets when comparing them to her own and looked to Selvaria suggestively while eyeing her tight-fitting blouse. The Silver Maiden nodded in understanding and broke off from Welkin’s hands gently so she could sit up on the bed. Her slender arms came around her own body pulling up her shirt and tugging it off her build slender frame, both brunettes admired her physique and saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra whatsoever. Her breasts came free jiggling in full unobscured glory leaving them vulnerable to Alicia’s waiting mouth. She latched onto one of her nipples making the other woman immediately toss her head back and moan out in bliss. 

Selvaria started panting hotly in ecstasy as she felt her nipples get sucked and nibbled by Alicia’s waiting mouth.

“Aaaaghh!~ Ooohhhh!” She hollered out when she felt Welkin lean in closely from behind and captured her lips into his  own for a sweet tender kiss. She immediately felt her heart racing for this was her first kiss from a man. 

She closed her eyes tightly and savored the taste of Welkin’s tongue pushing into her mouth, it swirled expertly around her own while his lips tenderly pulled on her mouth giving her a deep passionate kiss. Selvaria reached up to his face with her right hand cradling his head closely while Alicia busied herself with feeding on her breasts. The brunette girl alternated to one then back to the other making her shudder in ecstasy inside of Welkin’s mouth. Selvaria's being attacked on all sides and enjoying it greatly, she hummed and squirmed within their grasp as they ravished her body with loving tenderness and care. 

The trio kept at this for several more minutes until the Silver Maiden felt ready to go even further, gently breaking off from their mouths she quickly stood up and hastily undid the rest of her clothing before their eyes. Her dress and skirt came down her wide round hips, her creamy long legs became exposed along with a very thin pair of panties colored in light blue. She hooked her thumbs around the edges and pulled it down her legs becoming entirely naked like Welkin was. 

There she took a moment to stand and pose for them flaunting her lovely body like a pinup model she once saw in a soldier’s magazine. She blushed with growing excitement as she held her hips into her hands sticking out her chest and flaunting her taut perfect ass. Welkin couldn’t take his eyes off of it while Alicia excitedly giggled beside him. She was seeing a whole new side to Selvaria alright, meaning Welkin’s plan to get her to open it was working. 

“I’m so jealous of that body.” Alicia commented making Selvaria giggle only a little bit and looked down at Welkin’s twitching erection standing up like a mortar. Seeing her stare at it Alicia got to work reaching down and wrapping her hands around the base of his shaft making him wince at her soft touch.

She gripped the bottom hilt of his length squeezing it gently within her smooth yet firm hands before pumping them up and down his cock. Alicia smirked at seeing her lover’s flustered state and looked to Selvaria with a curt nod beckoning her to join in and massage Welkin’s cock. The Silver Maiden sunk to her knees with a smile and eagerly gripped the top of half of his thick lengthy dick making him breathe raggedly with arousal. She, like Alicia, put her dough-kneading skills to good use and tenderly pumped Welkin’s erection slowly in back and forth strokes. 

“Unnnhhh! Alicia….Selvaria….!” He moaned out feeling the heat rise up in his body and the bliss of two women stroking his meat make it throb hard with arousal.

Their hands moved in fluid harmony creating skin pumping noises coming out from their hands, Welkin was panting even more by the second and felt his member throb for release. Alicia picked up on this and nodded to Selvaria before letting go and joining her down below by kneeling at his waist. Welkin wondered what happened until he felt the warm moistness of their mouths pressing into the shaft of his dick. He let out a hard moan and looked down to see both Selvaria and Alicia kissing the sides of his length in unison before opening their mouths and running their tongues along its surface. 

“Mmnnghh!” Welkin groaned loudly as he felt them both start to lick up his length simultaneously with sultry looks in their eyes. The dual feeling of warm moist tongues squeezing against both sides of his length drove him crazy and they knew that. Together they locked hands together on one side and used the other pair to begin stroking his balls from underneath while keeping their lips sealed around his cock. 

Selvaria moved up slowly draping her tongue along its surface tasting him and getting addicted to the taste of cock in her mouth. She had never had this  before and was no growing to love it dearly, she hummed as she slowly dragged her tongue up to the top lathering the head before moving back down in the same speed. Alicia was a little speedy on her side, she lathered her tongue eagerly along every inch of Welkin’s penis that wasn’t covered by Selvaria’s spit, she hungrily worked the middle and eventually reached down to his balls where she sucked one of his large testicles into her mouth like a good wife-to-be does. She hummed and bobbed her head back and forth slowly giving Welkin a very pleasurable experience as she tasted his nutsack on her lips. Selvaria took this as an invite to competition and started working her tongue up along his shaft reaching back to the top, she flickered hers around the head before swallowing it into her mouth with a tasty hum.

The girls worked their mouths and tongues diligently along Welkin’s meat, tasting and running their tongues feverishly along everything between his lips. The tender cool sucking of his balls by Alicia’s lips made him shiver, she picked up the pace and worked her head feverishly into his lap while fondling the other one. Selvaria had worked her head further onto his dick taking in more of his beefy appendage into her mouth. Her warm tight throat muscles cushioned his turgid phallus as she bobbed her head furiously onto his length. Both of their heads were waist-deep servicing the very lucky man.

“Ooaahh! Aaah! Oohhh something’s coming! Alicia! Uunngghh!” Welkin breathed out and bucked his hips upward into their faces feeling his balls throb inside of Alicia’s mouth while his shaft throbbed with a pent-up deluge of sperm erupting inside of Selvaria’s!

The woman’s red eyes shot wide open in surprise yet she kept her lips firmly sealed around the head when she felt the eruption of his seed spurting into her mouth. Alicia broke off of his balls and rose up to see Selvaria’s cheeks bloat with Welkin’s seed, he spurted and spurted some more until he was finally done leading to her pulling back with a mouthful of sperm. Selvaria kept it open showing the other two a mouth full of cum, Welkin was still hard as a rock despite just now ejaculating in her mouth. Alicia felt naughty and cupped the other woman’s head closer to her own face and latched her lips onto her open mouth pushing her tongue inside to make out with Selvaria while swishing cum around between their lips. 

“Mmmhhhh!~” Selvaria closed her eyes and moaned loudly within her throat and held Alicia’s face into her hands while they made out exchanging Welkin’s cum between them. Thick gooey globs of white swished back and forth along their tongues as they sucked on each other’s lips. It was such an erotic sight that Welkin felt fired up enough to take them both and leave their insides caked in the same substance. 

He grinned and rose up while they still made out hungrily with each other. When they finished they both looked up to see him standing above them readily with an excited grin on his face, he pulled Alicia up first and pulled her to the bed to lay down on her back with legs spread wide. She smiled knowing what came next. Selvaria went over and straddled the brunette’s face with her body smothering her moistened snatch against the other girls lips and feeling her immediately begin eating her out. It was such sensitive pleasure that made her grind herself smoothly along her face feeling her insides get probed by her tongue and vulva sucked by her lips. Alicia was very passionate alright. 

Welkin got up on his knees positioning himself over Alicia’s prone body with hardened member gripped firmly within his right hand. He eyed his target; Alicia’s taut moist womanhood quivering with arousal just beneath him. Her soft fresh pink pair of pussy lips looked completely soaked with juices of arousal, he knew she was also ovulating this month and felt ready to give her a baby to really start their family. He looked up to Selvaria, moaning and panting loudly while grinding her hips, and wondered if she would like the same treatment. 

Putting it aside for now he focused on grabbing his dick and guiding it down to Alicia’s quivering slit, once the head touched the outer lips of her cunt Welkin pushed right on in piercing her pussy with a single thrust.

“Nnngghhhh!~” Alicia moaned inside of Selvaria’s sweet moistened nether lips. The brunette Valkyria felt her lover’s shaft bury deep into her quirm knocking softly on the very entrance of her womb. No matter how many times she and Welkin did it she would always be astounded by his size and vitality. His thick member throbbed nicely as it became snug inside the deepest recesses of her throbbing snatch. 

Alicia’s legs came up around his waist interlocking ankles and pulling him deeper into her body. Welkin held onto her tits and began thrusting himself back and forth in smooth steady gyrations. His waist slapped against her hips over and over again making soft sounds of their bodies diligently smacking into each other. Alicia’s hips heaved and bounced along the bed and ground tightly into her lover’s waist while he groped her deliciously robust breasts. She moaned gutturally underneath Selvaria’s pussy lips feeling her body become stimulated by pleasure.

“Mmnnhh! Oohhhhh Welkin! Mmnhh!” Alicia groaned out from underneath Selvaria’s swaying hips. 

The Silver Maiden writhed and ground her snatch firmly against the other girls face savoring the feel of her tongue drilling into her snatch while her buttocks pushed into her forehead. She rode her head fluidly and moaned continuously in growing ecstasy, she then saw Welkin up close and felt compelled to indulge in a little more depravity for the situation. She reached her hands over to his shoulders pulling him closely and covering his lips with her hungry mouth. 

Both of them hummed loudly in each other’s mouths as they deepened the kiss amidst the grooving motions of their bodies. Alicia writhed and squirmed underneath their frames, Alicia rolled her hips back and forth feeling the girl ravish the insides of her pussy and making her feel special, lastly Welkin Gunther made oral love to Selvaria’s face kissing,tasting, and tonguing her mouth out in ways that made her feel loved. She held onto his shoulders tightly as they bounced and heaved along Alicia’s prone body.

Together they grooved against each other in sexual bliss for minutes on end till Welkin felt Alicia’s vessel begin to throb readily for climax. Welkin himself was reaching eruption and had began pounding his waist hard into her body from below. Selvaria dismounted Alicia’s face giving the girl a breath of air while she stood by Welking’s side making out with him lovingly. The more she did this with either of the couple the more she fell in love with them both. Selvaria ran her hands through his hair as he pounded Alicia savagely into the bedspread surface. 

The brunette girl hopped and rocked along the bed feeling her lover’s length pummel her sensitive depths more and more by the second. Welkin’s hips had long since began hammering into her in rapid-fire pace, her pussy started throbbing and clenching down on him signaling her quick approach to climax. Alicia felt her body stir with sensitivity and grand  bliss as she jiggled along the blankets with breasts bouncing up and down with her body.

“Ooooaahhhh! Yes! Welkiiiiinnn!~” She screeched out in pleasured ecstasy making Selvaria look at her from the corner of her eye in envy. She wanted what the other woman had and felt giddy for her turn coming up next. 

Welkin began grunting loudly in coarse breaths and feverishly hammered his hips into her pelvis several more times before finally feeling his orgasm rip through his body! With one hard slam sent into Alicia’s twat he held himself there entirely and felt his member push out into her womb before releasing his pent-up load of semen.

“Uuuuugghh!~ Alicia!” He howled out with clenched teeth and felt his balls throb and pump thick viscous ropes of heavily potent seed straight into Alicia’s fertile depths!

The girl herself came hard upon feeling his gooey warm spunk pump strongly into her snatch filling up her womb. Spurt by spurt came out in sequence and she felt her insides fill up with his essence as she came hard on Welkin’s member in ecstasy. Her walls clenched and squeezed him for everything he head and he did indeed deliver an excess payload of sperm into Alicia’s walls. 

Selvaria watched in wonder as the man inseminated the other woman, she could see the girl squirming sensually along the bed as she received his seed. She didn’t know if Alicia was ovulating or not but knew for certain she was likely pregnant after that burst. Once Welkin finished cumming inside of her Selvaria wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him out, a thick syrupy fall of spunk came out of Alicia’s throbbing quirm and the girl looked temporarily out of it leaving her to have Welkin for herself.

She turned to him with an enamored look on her face as they gazed into each other’s eyes, Welkin felt his heart beating a mile a minute until she pressed her lips against his again for a warm passionate kiss. Their lips curled over each other with their tongues dipping back and forth into each other’s mouths, they made out a good few minutes while Selvaria took her time stroking Welkin’s lubricated penis using her left hand. He groaned plenty of times inside her mouth enjoying the sensation she was giving him until he was good and ready for her turn. 

Once she felt he was riled up enough Selvaria decided to be the dominant one this turn, she placed Welkin down onto his back laying him along the bed next to Alicia. She then got up over his body and placed herself above his waist ready to immerse herself onto him in cowgirl position. Selvaria looked positively beautiful in the glowing candlelight, her body was pristine in color and icy in skin tone, she was a goddess by all definitions of the word. Her long flowing hair reflected the moonlight from the window beautifully as she crouched above Welkin’s erect penis ready to slam herself down upon it. 

“Be gentle with me, I am….a virgin after all.” She revealed surprising him with a bashful smile as she slowly descended upon his length feeling the head push into her moistened nether lips from above. Selvaria pursed her lips and held her hands behind her head relishing the feel of Welkin’s thick penis burrowing into her snatch at a steady peace.

Her breath hitched in strained surprise once she felt it prod into her hymen, with a hard slam of her hips she pressed herself down entirely on his waist making him take her virginity in one sharp thrust.

“Mnngghh!” Selvaria whimpered in pain and squeezed her eyes shut letting small tears come out of the corners. 

Welkin sat up immediately and held her close to his body, his lips covered hers once again pulling her into a deep passionate embrace that made her more relaxed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began feeling better the longer they made out, her body slowly adjusted to having her purity taken by the man her fellow Valkyria chose for life. Soon the pain was nearly completely gone and Selvaria began grinding her hips slowly along Welkin’s waist. 

Her mewls inside of his mouth became more pleasurable and elated rather than pained and tired. She pulled her head back letting her tongue plop out of his mouth wetly with a string of saliva bridging their lips. Welkin saw Selvaria’s face wearing a serene happy smile as she started riding him, he knew this was a good idea for the sake her closure regarding Prince Maximilian. He and Alicia both thought the world of her, respected her, and understood that she was as much a victim in everything as they were. Seeing her smile at him did something  to his heart and so too she began pumping her body up and down along his frame. 

His member wetly pushed into her tight folds burying deep into her body till it reached cervix, Selvaria let out a shrill moan of pleasure once she felt it push into that part of her body. Her thighs bucked down around his waist with legs wrapping around his back entirely keeping him close. Her ankles locked and Selvaria began riding him in a seated position bouncing up and down feverishly within his lap. Her buttocks smacked and pressed constantly into his thighs delivering loud skin-slapping noises that echoed throughout the bedroom.

“Ooohhh….! Haaaahhh!~ Haa haa aah ah ah ah ahhh!~” Selvaria moaned out loudly as she bounced and pumped her body along Welkin’s waist. Her large tits jiggled and swayed with her movements furthering his arousal while her vaginal muscles started squeezing tightly around his appendage. 

Welkin acknowledged that she was much tighter than Alicia, possibly because she was a virgin up till this point, still Selvaria felt magnificent to have sex with. Writhing and rolling her hips into his waist she continued fucking him in this position with breasts deliberately pressing into his face nearly smothering him. Between her movements, Welkin thought to test the waters on her supposed weaknesses and latch his lips onto one of her nipples making her yell out a shrill cry of unbridled ecstasy.

She bounced and rode him wildly with ever growing passion till she pushed him down onto his back next to Alicia. Selvaria planted her hands into his pecs with her hips swaying fluidly along his waist now that she had more space. Her pussy gripped his length tightly repeatedly sucking it into her deepest vaginal depths. Welkin aided in that by bucking his hips up into her cunt making his member push through her cervix and come out inside of her womb. Selvaria moaned out loudly and tossed her head back letting out a loud moan of ecstasy as Alicia stirred from her brief slumber. The brunette sat up and watched as her friend rode their lover with uninhibited passion. She was mesmerized by the sight of her tall perfect hourglass body frantically humping Welkin’s waist like no tomorrow.

“Aaaagghhh!~ I’m close! So close, Welkin!~” Alicia breathed out with face flustered in sexual bliss. 

Alicia got behind her straddling Welkin’s legs and cupped Selvaria’s breasts into each of her hands. The Silver Maiden whimpered in ecstasy once she felt her nipples being pinched by the other girl, then she turned her head and engaged Alicia in another sloppy lesbian kiss. Welkin watched in amazement as the two women slurped on each other’s mouths working their tongues back and forth in undaunted oral ecstasy. Seeing Alicia grope the other girl’s tits was an added bonus and made his member throb and twitch inside of her cunt. 

The two women continued this treatment with each other while Selvaria rode out all her passion for Welkin on his meat. Eventually, she felt him begin to throb readily inside of her twat signaling his impending climax, knowing that she turned away from Alicia’s flustered face and looked to him with a sweet smile. Her hips started accelerating their movements making her ride him even faster to the point her buttocks slapped his thighs constantly. Small gasps and yelps escaped her lips as she felt her own release beginning to surface within her body, Welkin felt her vessel beginning to clench down on him and sat up to wrap his arms around both women pulling Selvaria onto his lips while squeezing Alicia’s ass with his right hand. 

“Mmnnhhh!” Selvaria moaned loudly inside of his mouth and felt her snatch begin to convulse wildly on his dick. Her walls contracted tightly around Welkin’s length pushing him to grip Alicia’s buttocks hard making her squeal out in sensation. 

They writhed together in steamy bliss with Welkin bucking hard into Selvaria’s pussy several more times before finally cumming! He clenched his teeth and pushed his length to the hilt directly inside her body breaching her cervix and winding up sticking his member inside of her womb. This made the seasoned warrior shiver with intense climax and made her wrap her arms tightly around his neck pulling him close to her body. 

She shivered orgasmically and squeezed her pelvic muscles tightly around his length as it throbbed with release. Selvaria bit into his left shoulder and yelled out her release as she came all over his dick with Welkin cumming in turn deep inside her. Thick blasts of sperm shot out of his member and into her womb like a gushing hydrant. Welkin’s member pulsed and flexed over and over again sending so much sperm inside of Selvaria’s susceptible fertile depths that some of it wound up seeping out of her pussy. Her folds clenched tightly around him again and again making the two feel the harmonious bliss of copulation between man and woman.

“Ooooohhh yesss!~” Selvaria moaned out with head tossing back, face contorted into an expression of pure ecstasy by having her mouth wide open in a smile. Her heart was finally free of her guilt, her past, and most importantly of Maximillian. She felt her new start truly begin as she accepted Welkin’s seed inside her body likely fertilizing her uterus, the thought of being a mother made her swell with pride and happiness as she and Allicia currently tooks turns kissing Welkin’s face and engaging his mouth in an oral three-way.

Throughout the room hot moans and wet gasps echoed between the three of them while Selvaria was busy having her body get impregnated by Welkin’s seed. Alicia took turns making out erotically with Selvaria then switching over to shove her tongue down Welkin’s mouth, the same can be said for Welkin doing the same thing between both girls. Whenever he did the same to Selvaria he felt her mewl inside his throat while their tongues danced, when switching over to Alicia he saw her aggressive side as she frantically slurped on his lips in a hungry fashion. They continued all of this while his member finished pumping the insides of the silver-haired woman entirely. Both she and Alicia had slight bulges in their stomachs containing all of his seed, a surefire sign of what’s to come in the future.

“Hhhmmhh!” Selvaria moaned happily as she tastes Alicia on her lips, then turned her attention to Welkin and doing the same. 

They carried on like this for a couple more minutes until both girls felt ready for encore. Welkin was more than happy to oblige them and got behind Alicia as her positioned herself on both her hands and knees wiggling her buttocks at him. Ahead of her was Selvaria reclining on her elbows with legs spread wide and cum oozing out of her cunt continously. The brunette baker grabbed ahold of the other woman’s thighs pulling them close to her face and digging her tongue deep into her cum-filled snatch eating her out entirely. Selvaria tossed her head back moaning loudly with chest heaving up and down.

She felt Alicia moan loudly once Welkin entered into her pussy once again, this time in doggystyle position, his length burrowed snugly into her depths filling her up entirely as his member stuck out inside her cream-filled womb. He grabbed ahold of her buttcheeks and started pounding his hips back and forth with incessant thrusts making Alicia’s body rock back and forth along the bed.

Selvaria moaned and ground her hips against her face feeling her tongue scoop out and ingest Welkin’s cum from her pussy. Alicia mewled within Selvaria’s pelvis while her body bounced back and forth to Welkin’s deep thrusts. Welkin himself simply enjoyed his lover’s womanhood clinging tightly to his member as it sawed in and out of her cunt in warm fluid intimacy. Welkin was hitting deeper now and making Alicia moan constantly inside of Selvaria’s writhing snatch. The silver-haired woman wrapped her legs around her face pulling her in even closer and making the girl eat her out more thoroughly in oral bliss. 

Her hips ground against her face with body writhing in pleasure while she was getting reamed from behind by their shared lover. Welkin’s stamina was amazing, he was hammering into Alicia’s cunt without pause or exhaustion despite cumming numerous times earlier. His member blurred back and forth into Alicia’s cunt making her react by groaning loudly and clenching her vaginal muscles on his meat. Sounds of skin-slapping noise echoed throughout the room as her buttocks smacked into his waist over and over again. 

“Mmmhhh! Mh mh mh mh mh mhhhhh!” Alicia moaned as she scooped up another spoonful of sperm into her mouth. She swallowed it up with a tasty sigh as she continued to bounce back and forth along the bed in wild motion. 

Welkin continued fucking his first lover like this for minutes on end making Alicia raise her head out of Selvaria’s lap to climb on top of her in a sandwiched position. Both women pressed their breasts into each other and made out erotically with tongues working about sharing Welkin’s cum a second time between them. Selvaria held her close and wrapped her legs around her thighs while the man continued pumping his length into her drooling twat. Alicia was about to cum a second time until Welkin pulled a surprise move on her by pulling out of her cunt and driving it straight into Selvaria’s pussy below making her squeal out in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

“Hhhaaaahhh!~” She moaned out until Alicia returned to sucking on her lips.

Welkin continued fucking her hard making both of them rock back and forth with each other until eventually switching back to Alicia. He sheathed his member deep inside of her now making her groan out within Selvaria’s mouth, this became commonplace as he fucked them for another hour longer. He made a habit of alternating back and forth between the two ladies making sure neither of them didn’t feel his cock pushing deeply into their bodies. 

Soon they broke off lip contact and wrapped their arms around each other moaning out in ecstasy while Welkin pounded their cunts in tandem. Again and again he fucked their alternatively in turns filling them up and feeling their cunts begin to throb readily for orgasm. Pumping into Alicia several more times Welkin felt his release hit him like a cannon and bucked into her upon her climax releasing another thick volley of sperm blasts into her womb! 

Alicia clung onto Selvaria’s shoulders tightly shrieking out in ecstasy as she came all over his dick and received a healthy deluge of his sperm inside her body as a reward. Before Welkin could run out he pulled out of her snatch quickly and shoved his member into Selvaria making her moan and cum at the sudden penetrating intrusion. Her walls clamped down hard around his length as well milking him for cum just like Alicia had done prior, to her blissful delight she felt  his seed flow into her body once again filling her to capacity as he hunched over their naked bodies grunting loudly in orgasmic bliss.

“Uunngh! Haaahh! Aaaaghh!~” Welkin grunted out with face flustered and sweaty, he let out the last bits of sperm straight into Selvaria’s cunt after directly filling up Alicia’s for the second time in a row. 

He finally finished letting everything out and rolled over onto his back panting raggedly in post-coital bliss. The girls were exhausted as well from the back-to-back romp and felt greatly satisfied before rolling over to curl up on his sides. Selvaria’s hands affectionately circled his chest alongside Alicia’s, both Valkyria felt the potency of his sperm go into effect inside their bodies. Their women’s intuition informed them that the fertilization process had began and thus was making them into mothers at the same time.

At this, Selvaria couldn’t help but smile widely in pure happiness as she rested her head into Welkin’s neck before resting peacefully in slumber.

‘There we are, now she’s officially free of her past and free of her haunting memory of Maximillian. Looks like Welkin was right.~’ Alicia thought before leaning up to engage him in a sweet loving kiss before surrendering themselves to slumber. 

Both women, both Valkyria, cradled their tummies in expectation of the future and what joy it will bring.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

This has been for Miner249er. Thanks for reading.


End file.
